1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a spindle motor used for a slim type optical disk drive such as a notebook computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a slim type spindle motor includes a stator fixed to a base plate and a rotor coupled with a rotation axis rotating with respect to the stator, and an optical disk is coupled with a rotor yoke of the rotor. The rotor yoke has a clamp case mounted thereon in order to prevent the optical disk from leaving from the rotor yoke.
The clamp case includes a chucking arm and an elastic spring. The elastic spring is arranged inside the clamp case and the chucking arm is coupled with the elastic spring. When the optical disk is mounted on the rotor yoke, the chucking arm elastically supports the inner circumference plane of the optical disk.
Since a slim type spindle motor in the art has the chucking arm and elastic spring included in the clamp case, it has problems that its structure is complicated and it takes much time to assemble the chucking arm and elastic spring into the clamp case.